The Color of Death is White
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: During the end of 'Lucifer Rising' (4x22) *SPOILERS* Cas' POV of when Dean is still being held by the other Angels. Oneshot. Rated T because I could.


Hey guys! It's been…jesus, I don't even know! I'm back, and I'm really happy about it! I'll be updating another story of mine if you guys are interested, but it's not Supernatural; sorry. And I'm sorry if this story kinda sucks and is a little AU-ish, but I've been in the hospital and all that crap. Nothing major, just a concussion and a sprained knee. Reviews are cool, and to each of my reviewers I give Cas cakes!

Disclaimer- Not mine…yet. But every day at 11:11 I wish it will happen one day!

"We're done."

The statement echoes hauntingly in my mind. He really means it. I stand there for a second, the human feeling of shock registering, and then I fly away, because that's what I do: I fly away the moment I get hurt by Dean Winchester.

I land in a park in the city somewhere. I need to think, to clear my head for a minute. I wanted to tell Dean everything, to tell him what was really going on, but my loyalty to my brothers was…and is overpowering. But…at the same time…wasn't he right? In my whole existence, I had always thought that destinies, that fates, were set in stone. That nobody had any control over their own life, because their fates were already written by my Father. But what Dean said…about destiny…wasn't that true too? That my superiors just used destiny to stop me from helping the Winchesters to my fullest potential?

_How does Anna deal with this…free will?_ I thought tiredly. "You know what's real? People. Families. That's real. And you're gonna watch 'em all burn?" Dean's words echo again, making me even more conflicted.

Something snaps suddenly within me, and I realize that Deans' right. Do I really want the final seal to break, or Armageddon to happen on Earth? Yes, there were horrible=le, cruel people who lived on this tiny planet, but there were also humans who really tried everyday to fix themselves up, to heal the deep scars from the past. Those humans had no right to die.

I fly back to where Dean is being held, and I slam him against a wall and cover his mouth. Zachariah doesn't need to be instantly alerted of my arrival. I pull out a knife and shoot him a hard stare, hoping he'll understand. He nods slightly, and I release him and slightly push him out of the way, slicing Jimmy's forearm with the knife. I can feel Dean staring at what I'm doing, but I ignore him. I have to finish the sigil before-

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?"

I hurriedly finish the sigil with Jimmy's blood, then slam a palm on it, banishing Zachariah into a white light. "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now," I say turning to Dean. "Where is he?" He asks, focusing on me.

"I don't know, but I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean. From killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal?!"

"Lilith _is_ the final seal! She dies, the End begins!"

I flew us both to Chuck Shirley's house, who looked stunned and disheveled that we were there. He gets off the phone, stuttering something about calling back. Dean goes over to the Prophets computer and says, "St. Mary's. What is that, a convent?"

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story!" Chuck answers, coming over a little closer to me and Dean. "Yeah, well, we're making it up as we go," I say, feeling the strangely strong presence of another Angel nearby.

Suddenly that feeling multiplies, and I hear the scream of an ArchAngel from outside the Prophet's window. The room starts to shake from the ArchAngel's power. Zachariah must've notified the ArchAngel of our whereabouts. "What? Aw man, not again!" The awkward Prophet says, looking out the window from where he stands.

I whip around to face Dean and yell over the ArchAngel's screams, "It's the ArchAngel! I'll hold him off, I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" I then teleport Dean to St. Mary's, praying to my Father that he wasn't too late, that he'll be able to stop his brother from starting the Apocalypse.

Chuck puts a hand on my shoulder as the screams get louder, which I guess is some form of human comfort. I give him a side look, and the hand vanishes. The furniture in the Prophet's house is scattered and thrown around, and papers are flying in the air by the ArchAngel's power. I then see a glimpse of him before there's a sudden cut of white.


End file.
